L'homme d'honneur
by bv
Summary: James Norrington était un homme d’honneur... Oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ?... R&R svp :


**L'homme d'honneur**

_Après Jack, Will et Eli (ainsi que Anna M, dont je n'ai pas fini l'histoire...), voici une histoire centrée sur James... Si le nom est mal orthographié, j'en suis désolée... mais moi, j'aime bien l'écrire ainsi ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

James Norrington était un homme d'honneur.

Il avait juré, un jour, de nettoyer l'océan de cette plaie, cette vermine qu'on appelait « pirates », et de leur faire faire une chute dans le vide, suivie d'un arrêt brutal.  
Oui, il était comme ça.  
Réaliste, même si cela signifiait être cruel aux yeux d'un enfant ; parce que les enfants devaient tôt ou tard être confrontés à une dure réalité, et qu'il préférait qu'ils le soient par lui que par d'autres, bien plus cruels encore.

Depuis tout jeune, on lui avait appris à mépriser les bandits, pilleurs, voleurs et autres brigands ; ces hommes s'abandonnant sans peur à la luxure et à la boisson, au vol et à la dépravation.  
Ces hommes, qui s'inventaient un code et un honneur, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que vivre aux crochets des autres. Ou qui les tuaient après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient…

James était ce qu'on appelait dans le royaume de Sa Majesté un homme bien, un gentleman, comme on n'en faisait que trop peu, à ses yeux.

Et, en tant que tel, il avait renoncé à une femme de son acabit, une femme jeune, belle, noble, et, qui plus est, fille de gouverneur. Une femme qu'il avait accompagnée pendant longtemps, qu'il appréciait, et qui, il le croyait, ne ferait pas honte à sa fierté de Commodore nouvellement nommé.

Mais il avait fallu que…

Oui, il avait fallu.

Une chaude après-midi, un grade nouveau, une proposition, un soir, une nuit, une attaque, des pirates, ce stupide forgeron, et cet homme, cet immonde…  
En fermant les yeux, le commodore l'entendait encore ; lançant de cet affreux ton enjoué sa célèbre tirade, le narguant au gouvernail du navire le plus rapide de la Royal Navy.  
Cet hurluberlu, ce clown et cet imposteur, ce « pirate », qui avait ruiné sa vie, personnelle, professionnelle, sentimentale, ainsi que, par-dessus tout, son honneur et sa renommée.

James, James Norrington était un homme d'honneur, d'apparence froide, se voulant volontairement implacable dans ses décisions et sa volonté de faire de son monde un monde meilleur.

Mais il avait faibli.

Pour cette femme, dont il était, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, tombé amoureux. Cette jeune femme, presque une gamine, qui lui avait préféré un forgeron, fils de pirate, ami de pirate, et surtout…

Doux-Jésus ! Qu'il était difficile d'admettre sa défaite, lorsqu'elle était si cuisante !

… Et surtout, en phase de devenir pirate lui-même.

Et pour cette femme, il avait fermé les yeux.  
La chute dans le vide du capitaine de Black Pearl n'avait pas eu lieu, et il avait pris la fuite, couvert par nombre d' »honnêtes gens », ne réalisant même pas que le saut spectaculaire du haut de la falaise de Port Royal aurait pu… non, aurait dû lui coûter la vie… Trop bête ou trop chanceux pour se rendre compte quand il était temps de mourir. Qui sait ?...

Et puis, vint ce moment où il faillit, encore. Alors qu'il aurait dû mettre à terre ce jeune gamin, le rouer de coups et le faire pendre, alors qu'il aurait dû lancer ses navires aux trousses du Pearl et faire massacrer par ses hommes tout l'équipage d'imbéciles, pilleurs, violeurs et dieu sait quoi encore, il avait souri, se contentant de répondre à son subordonné qu'il « pouvait bien leur laisser un jour d'avance ».  
Fatale erreur ; la seule et unique qu'il commettrait de toute sa vie. Car on apprend toujours de ses erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

La fortune sourit aux audacieux, lui disait-on ; mais pas aux doux rêveurs, il en avait fait l'amère découverte.

James Norringhton était un homme d'honneur. Et en bon homme d'honneur, il s'attendait, à l'époque, à être remercié par le sort, abandonnant tout pour commencer une chasse à l'homme qui ne finirait jamais… Mais qu'il croyait gagnée d'avance.

Malheureusement pour le Commodore, il semble que les cieux soient plus cléments avec les gens dont la renommée dépassait l'honneur.

Et Jack Sparrow faisait partie de ceux-là.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent avant que son fringuant bâtiment ne fréquente les mêmes eaux que celles du navire aux voiles noires ; et ni le climat, ni les tempêtes n'empêchèrent l'homme de bien de suivre l'équipage de pirates.

Mais il est un temps où tout se brise, et cette horrible vérité lui éclata au visage comme la coque de l'Intrépide à celui de ses hommes…

Seigneur Dieu, il se demandait même comment il avait pu en réchapper !!!

Les cris de bon nombre d'hommes, même si les vents rugissant les avaient en partie couverts, vibraient encore à ses oreilles, et il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il ne se reproche les funestes événements de cette nuit là…

Ses marins, ses soldats, fidèles et aguerris, prêts à tout affronter, confiants en leur Commodore et leur bonne étoile, tous, tous avaient été emportés et dévorés par les eaux sombres. Lui seul avait pu survivre, se réveillant quelques jours plus tard sur un navire marchand, se rappelant à peine qui il était.

Et puis, tout se brouillait dans sa tête…

…Le rhum y étant certainement pour beaucoup.

Plusieurs mois, et l'homme d'honneur, le fringuant Commodore, homme à la carrière fulgurante, et promis à un avenir brillant, devint l'ombre de lui-même.

Buvant, se battant pour n'importe quel motif, et surtout, se trouvant chassé à la place de chasseur.

Difficile pour lui d'admettre une telle défaite, surtout lorsque le principal responsable se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, le narguant avec son compas inutilisable et son équipage de crétins avinés.

Hurlant dans la masse brumeuse qui lui servait désormais de cerveau, le Commodore s'éveilla alors. Lentement, inexorablement, il entama une longue et difficile remontée en apnée, se frayant un chemin parmi les hectolitres d'alcool absorbés et les mégatonnes de culpabilité et d'oubli de soi.  
Le Commodore, poussé en avant par cet honneur qui l'avait tant fait avancer, ouvrit les yeux et se débattit, tant et si bien qu'il commença à oublier la chose qu'il avait été.

Et James Norrington ouvrit les yeux, se remit à parler et observer ; agenouillé sur le pont du navire qui hantait ses rêves les plus sombres, il échafauda des plans, des stratégies, contemplant de loin l'autre, celui qui l'avait fait glisser…

Car, même s'il était un homme d'honneur et fort flegmatique, l'ex soldat de sa Majesté était rancunier, et, face à ce qu'il avait vécu, il estimait qu'une revanche s'avèrerait juste et dûment méritée.

Quelques jours, un monstre et un équipage étrange, une île déserte, un coffre, un moulin, des paroles avisées, et James changea soudainement de cible, optant pour celui par qui tout était arrivé.

Ne réalisant pas qu'au fond, ce n'était ni à l'un, ni à l'autre qu'il devait sa chute vertigineuse…

Et leur duel pris des allures de spectacle pour enfant ; avec le recul, il réalisa qu'il lui aurait simplement suffit de pousser le gamin du haut de la roue et le voir s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol… Mais sur l'instant, le militaire n'avait pas réfléchi, fendant l'air de sa lame, la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais quitté… et dont il avait pris soin, mieux que lui même. Son dernier bien, la seule preuve de ce qu'il avait été, en quelque sorte. Et cette épée, cette lame là n'avait pas été forgée par un homme de Port Royal. Elle le suivait depuis des siècles, et il ne la devait à personne…  
Mais le forgeron se débrouillait bien à l'épée, et ses muscles et ses réflexes s'étaient trouvés amoindris par son long séjour à Tortuga…  
Ils se trouvèrent donc à égalité, et le combat s'éternisa… jusqu'à leur arrivée fracassante sur une plage.

Ensuite, tout lui sembla déroutant de facilité. Le cœur du capitaine du Hollandais Volant offert sur un lit de sable, le pseudo sacrifice le rachetant aux yeux de la belle (qui se préoccupait visiblement de sa santé comme de sa première chemise), la poursuite dans la jungle et l'abandon du coffre à l'effroyable équipage de non morts…

James Norrington était un homme d'honneur, valeureux combattant et un gentleman comme il n'en existait que trop peu. Il avait souffert, avait connu le pire et le meilleur, et maintenant, remontait lentement de sa longue descente aux enfers ; plus fort et déterminé encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et se disant qu'au fond, l'honneur variant d'une personne à l'autre, il était en droit de l'adapter à son interlocuteur.

James avait changé, en bien ou en mal, mais pour son bien propre, du moins.

Et maintenant, il tenait sa vengeance.


End file.
